


Multi-ship 100 Kink challenge

by gluegunwhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 kink challenge, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Some Chapters are underage, Some chapters can be seen as dubcon, but in very few is it explicitly stated, inappropriate use of clubrooms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluegunwhore/pseuds/gluegunwhore
Summary: 100 kink challenge with various haikyuu ships. Rating varies by chapter, but a majority are Explicit or Mature.[Ongoing, Updates Semi-Regularly]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prompt List

  1. Kissing - KageHina
  2. Experimenting- BokuAka
  3. On the sofa - DaiSuga
  4. Caught Masturbating - TsukiYama
  5. Bodily fluids - IwaOi
  6. Oral sex - KuroTsuki
  7. Something new - AsaNoya
  8. Romantic evening - KuroKen
  9. First time - KiyoYachi
  10. Blindfolds - SakuAtsu
  11. No speaking (only using body language) - YakuLev
  12. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses) - BouKuro
  13. Sex toys- DaiSuga 
  14. Lazy sex- KuniKin
  15. Cockwarming - KyouHaba
  16. Teasing- IwaOi
  17. Rule 63- KenHina
  18. Almost getting caught- UshiTen
  19. Actually getting caught- Kagehina
  20. Hate/Break up sex- IwaOi
  21. Night club- KuroDai
  22. Spanking- SakuAtsu
  23. Dirty talk- OsuSuna
  24. Dirty dream- BokuAka 
  25. Correcting each other’s technique- MatsuHana
  26. Costumes/Style change- KuroKen
  27. Inappropriate location- UkaTake
  28. Gags- AsaNoya
  29. In the bath/shower- KuroKen
  30. Phone sex- TsukiYama
  31. Fully clothed- KyouHaba 
  32. Half dressed- TanaKiyo
  33. Skype/web cam sex- IwaOi
  34. Morning sex- UkaTake
  35. Voyeurism- OiKage
  36. Public/semi public sex- KuroKen
  37. Against the wall- EnnoTaka
  38. Pain/sensation play- SakuAtsu 
  39. Cumming untouched- TsukiYama 
  40. Creative sexual positions- KageHina
  41. Cross-dressing- YamaHina
  42. Spontaneous sex- UshiTen
  43. Showing/Teaching- KuroTsuki
  44. Accidentally aroused- YamaYachi
  45. Casual sex- BokuAka
  46. Pushing boundaries- AsaNoya
  47. Unique to the pairing- OiSuga
  48. Bondage- DaiSuga
  49. I love you- TsukiYama 
  50. Chair sex- KenHina
  51. Loud sex/Knowing someone can hear- IwaOi
  52. Comparing kinks- TanaNoya
  53. Wedding Night- TanaKiyo
  54. Mirror- SakuAtsu
  55. Finding/Reading a fanfic- AtsuHina
  56. Car Sex- AranKita
  57. Food- OsaSuna
  58. A third person watches them- UshiIwaOi
  59. Sensory deprivation- Kagehina
  60. Leather and metal- YakuLev
  61. Breath play- SakuAtsu
  62. Dom/sub- KuroKen
  63. Comfort sex- IwaOi
  64. Edging- KiyoYachi
  65. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know- UkaTake 
  66. Fight sex- KyouHaba
  67. Outdoors- UshiTen
  68. Threesome/group sex- BokuAkaKurooKen
  69. Filming themselves- IwaOi
  70. 69- KenHina
  71. Surrounded by other people- OsaSuna
  72. Temperature play- EnnoTaka
  73. No foreplay- IwaOi
  74. Intercrural sex- BokuAka 
  75. In/by a Swimming pool- OiHina
  76. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public- SakuAtsu 
  77. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex- DaiSuga
  78. Vanilla Kink- Choking/Hair Pulling - Kagehina 
  79. Birthday present- KuroKen
  80. Calming the other down- KyouHaba
  81. Licking- TanaKiyo
  82. Drunk-AsaNoya 
  83. Humiliation kink- IwaOi
  84. Quickies- KageHina
  85. Needy, clingy sex- BokuAka
  86. Middle of the night- UkaTake
  87. Really rough, shove-y sex- KageHina
  88. No pain, just pleasure- KenHina
  89. Knife play- DaiSuga
  90. On a plane- AsaNoya
  91. Bizarre kink- UshiTen
  92. In the dark- DaiSuga
  93. By the fire- TsukiYama
  94. Christmas- KageHina 
  95. Silly giggly sex- DaiSuga
  96. Thigh Riding- KiyoYachi 
  97. While one of them is on the phone- KurooKen
  98. Fingering- YamaYachi
  99. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)- KurooTsuki
  100. Repeating their favorite kink (I will most likely repeat the most popular one)- 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ali , my friend/enabler/diet beta reader, for siting on FaceTime and helping me edit the list and assign a ship to each prompt.


	2. 1 - Kissing - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing  
> Ship: Kageyama X Hinata  
> Rating: Mature
> 
> \---
> 
> "Did you two get into a fight while locking up last night or something?"
> 
> "Uh yeah, something like that."
> 
> "Your getting me a new poster."

"Fuck Kageyama." Shouyo moaned as his back was pushed against the wall of the club room, Sounding more surprised than sexy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not with Kageyama kissing him like he didn't know how to do anything else. Shouyo isn't sure he would be able to do much else either. 

At some point they do need to separate for air, since neither of them are very good at remembering to breath through their noses while making out. Shouyo leaned forward to press his face into the junction of Kageyama's neck, desperate to cover the flush that had surely painted his face bright red. Although he doubts Kageyama would care, seeing as his skin felt like it was scorching.

"Oi dumbass, we don't have much time before we need to leave, so if your gonna spend all of it breathing on my neck at least let me know before hand."

"Shut up Bakayama, I just need a second."

"'Cause your hard?"

"Kageyama!" Shouyo shrieked, "You can't just say those things."

"Its true, right?"

"Well yes, but still, don't just say stuff like that it's embarrassing." Shouyo leaned forward to kiss him again, its sloppy and messy because Kageyama took it upon himself to help Shouyo with his... problem. Grinding his hips forward onto Shouyo's to create much appreciated friction. Every few thrusts one of them would move a little too much- mostly Shouyo- and the poster behind them would crinkle, neither of them took the time to think about all the creases that would be in it.

After not to long and a particularly hard push of Kageyama's hips Shouyo had to lean forward pushing his face against Kageyama's chest as he came in his pants. When his minded cleared a little he was too busy thinking about, one, he's pretty sure Kageyama just finished, hot, and two, he has to bike home with sticky boxers, gross. it wasn't until kageyama dropped him back onto his feet that they noticed the rather large rip going through the bottom half the idol poster Tanaka-senpai had hung on the wall.

"Shit."

~~~~~~

"Did you two get into a fight while locking up last night or something?"

"Uh yeah, something like that."

"Your getting me a new poster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more than a short little drabble for this prompt, sorry. I'm just really excited to get into some of the more specific and explicit prompts. 
> 
> The """plot""" of this was originally gonna be a little different, but when looking up references of the club room I noticed that the poster on the back wall was different in season 1 and 2, so I decided to write a little explanation as of why.

**Author's Note:**

> Already completed prompts will be bolded and the relationship and tags associated will be added


End file.
